You'll Always Be There For Me
by crazy-beautiful-angel
Summary: After her husband, Ron, cheats on her, Hermione goes to her best friend, Harry's place for awhile to get over it. But is she harbouring more than friendly feelings for him and will she be able to trust him? HHr ON HIATUS BUT WRITING!


You'll Always Be There For Me

**Chapter 1-The Finding**

Ron had been my husband for three years. We had not had a child yet, even though we planned to. We loved each other and told each other everything in out lives. There was no secrets, there was no barriers. We knew when something was wrong with the other. We had the perfect marriage. But I knew that Ron was hiding something from me. And when I found out, I almost wished I hadn't. I remember the day I left vividly.

"Get your shit off the floor," I told him angrily, pointing to the clothes he left beside his bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked innocently. "Did you have a bad day?" How could he act like that! He was playing all along! He was lying to my face.

"You know what's wrong, you bastard!" I screamed at him. "You know that you are having an affair with Lavender Brown! Go ahead and have her, you selfish cow! You obviously don't love me! I never should've married you to begin with you. You are a selfish, lying man who only married me for shallow reasons! now, get out of the room so I can pack." I pushed him out of the doorway where he stood there speechless.

While I packed a suitcase of my stuff, I cried. How could he do this to me? How could Ron do this to me? When we got married, didn't he promise that he would love me forever? Then he goes behind my back and goes with her. I should've known all along. Those long nights he would spend at the office, they were excuses to be with her. When he said he was going out with his brothers, he was probably going out with her! When he told me that he lost his wedding ring in the shower, I should've guessed he was lying. He probably took it off when he saw her and then lost it or forgot it. He always had a terrible memory for things. How he ever became an Auror is beyond me.

And ran outside and then realized I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go to my parents, they hated that I married Ron, I guess parents see right through people. They would be all "I told you so" to me. I couldn't have them know, not just yet at least, give it some time for me to get over it. I couldn't see Mrs. Weasley becauseshe was Ron'smother and would demand why I was living there; Ginny was honeymooning with Dean in Tuscanny;I had no friends excpet for--wait. Harry. Harry! What a brilliant idea! I would stay with Harry until I could find a place but oh no, I still had to deal with Brittanie, his girlfriend who lived with him. She hated me ever since me, Ron, her and Harry had dinner together for the first time. Harry's girlfriends always had a problem with me because we were so close, even after I married Ron because they thought I would have an affair with Harry. Like I would hurt my husband that way, although my husband saw it alright to treat me like that, only not with Harry.

So I took the Knight Busto Harry's place in Diagon Alley. It was ten a.m., in between Harry's normal sleeping hours, but I was sure that Brittanie might be home to open the door for me and then slam it in my face when I asked to stay there for awhile.

So, I knocked on the door and soon enough believe it or not, Harry was standing there with his head in hand, his messy hair messier than usual and wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. I have to admit that Harry is rather attractive and that his chest was alluring. But I still considered myself married so I had to refrain from looking at it.

"Whatcha won Hermione?" he asked groggily. His head was drooping in his head. This was morning Harry, before he had his shower and coffee.

I sighed, "I would like to live with you, Harry, until I find a place to live on my own. It should only be for a little bit, if that's alright with Brittanie."

"Brittanie broke up with me," he responded, muffled by his tiredness. "About two months ago. But anyways, what happened between you and--" Harry yawned at this point. "Ron?"

Then I started crying. The tears just started flowing out like the were controlled by a faucet. This woke Harry up and he held me in his arms to let me cry on his shoulder.

"Aw, Hermione," he comforted me, stroking my hair. "Hush, hush, hush. Please, Hermione. We'll just go inside and you can tell me there. If you want to, of course. You don't have to. It'll be okay."

He brought me inside and sat me down on the house.He gothis clothes on andmade two cups of tea in the kitchen and brought them over. He patted me on the back for awhile until I was ready to tell Harry the awful truth.

"Ron-Ron-he-he d-doesn't-d-doesn't l-l-love me anymore!" I cried. "He-he l-l-loves L-Lavender Brown now!" I started to break down in Harry's shoulderandexplained to himabout the wedding ring and the late nights and how I found them in his office, kissing each other senseless, how Ron use to kiss me. And I told Harry how Ron seemed so distance, like he was hiding something from me. I cried some more and Harry made more tea.

"You poor thing," he said when he brought the tea back. "You really love him and he just goes behind your back like that."

"Loved, Harry," I muttered. "I really loved him. I can't love him now after what he did to me."

"Hermione, I have an idea," he said to me whileI was lying against his shoulder. "You can stay here with me for a couple of weeks. You know, just until you can get over this blow."

I nodded in agreement. Harry's really sweet and would help when it was hard. It would be okay for me if Harry was there with me. He was always more sensitive than Ron to my feelings and such. He would help, not hurt.

He left me on the couch to get his extra room ready. He said that it used to be Brittanie's room but since they broke up, he took all the sheets off the beds and took the curtains off the windows. I helped him get it ready and put my stuff in the closet and such. I would go to Ron's flat while he was working and get the small stuff that belonged to me, but leave a note explaining what happened. The furniture and things would be divided among us when I had a permanent place to live. And then I'll have to file for divorce at the Magical Information and Affairs department. But, I should only think about what was happening now even though there was no way I was going to forgive Ron for cheating on me.

When night came, I was too scared to sleep in my bed. It made me realise that Ron was no longer mine. So I went to Harry's room to see if I could sleep with him, but not in a sexual way. Just to have someone lie there beside me.

"Harry," I asked meekly when I came to his room in my pyjamas. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He obviously thought the other way and bolted straight up. "Not in that way," I added hastily. "Just so I could have someone to be with."

He nodded and shifted himself over so I could fit in with him. It was only a double bed, so it was a bit of a squeeze but it felt nice having him there with me. But it also felt weird being with Harry because I still felt like I was with Ron.I placed my topaz engagement ring and my wedding band on the bedside table and snuggled up to Harry. "Goodnight, Hermione,' he yawned. "Hopefully you'll have a better day tomorrow.

* * *

Did you like? Did you hate? Well, I'll never know unless you review! So click that "Go" button and tell me something!


End file.
